For You
by starsinjars
Summary: Roxas is given a love letter. Three guesses from whom and the first two don't count. :AkuRoku Day:


Title: For You

Summary: Roxas is given a love letter. Three guesses from whom and the first two don't count. :AkuRoku Day:

A/N: This is inspired by the current (43rd) closing theme of Detective Conan. Because I am not original at all. And because I cried when I watched it - no joke.

* * *

It all started with the letter he found in his locker.

"Eh?" Roxas blinked as he removed the envelope, staring at is as if he does not understand what was currently in his hands.

"Roxas!" Hayner threw her arm over the blond's shoulder as he took the envelope. "Whatcha got here?"

"Oh, I know what this is!" Olette said, and not knowing what else to do just handed it to her. She inspected it to confirm her suspicions. "Congratulations, Roxas! Looks like you received a love letter."

"Love letter?"

"Wow, this is usually done a lot in Japan. It's a method of confession," Pence explained.

"You would know," Hayner said, laughing. "It's all that anime you watch."

"Hey, you ask to borrow all my JRPGs!"

"Gahahap!" Hayner covered Pence's mouth. "I play it for the stories!"

"Forget that!" Olette interrupted to get to the main focus at hand as she grabbed Roxas'. "Someone has a crush on you!"

Roxas blushed. "A crush? On me?" That was a surprise. Roxas never would've thought he was lovable material. As a love interest, he means. He…was boring.

"Why wouldn't they? You're cute, sweet, serious; you're adorable, Roxas!" Olette complemented, making Roxas blush some more.

"Did _you _send the letter, Olette?" the other boys accused.

Olette held her hands up in defense. "No! I love Roxas as a friend and only a friend! Nothing more!"

Hayner snatched the letter from her hands. "I say we figure out who sent it."

Hayner didn't hold it for long, as soon Pence snatched it out of _his _hands. "It was Naminé," Pence declared, studying the handwriting on the cover. "This is her art style."

"Excuse me," Roxas spoke up. "May I see it please?"

"Sure could, it's yours!" Olette took it right back from Pence and handed it back to the blond. "No one opened it right?" Everyone shook their head, Roxas included. He took it from her and read it.

"What's it say?" Hayner made a grab for it but Olette made sure that he couldn't reach it by holding out her arm to block his path.

She smiled. "Only share if you want to, Roxas."

"But it'll satisfy our curiosity if you tell us," Pence added off-handedly, trying to subtly convince Roxas to share.

Roxas knew he was going to let his friends know what the letter contained, but didn't know how to describe it. "It's…a drawing of me." Roxas flipped the paper and showed them an accurate, detailed, cute artist rendition of Roxas on lined-notebook paper. It was of him sitting down on by the beach, turning with his face showing and smiling as if he was posing for the artist.

But Roxas did not pose for anyone, nor did he go to the beach. So it was rather impressive. He flipped it back to study it, and caught a very faint signature of an _A_ on one of the charms that Roxas was wearing on a bracelet.

"See? Told you it was Naminé," he heard Pence declare, and looked up to see him nodding. Everyone else was nodding in agreement, positive that it was the quiet blonde girl who was Roxas' secret admirer.

"Well, I suppose you can approach her tomorrow," Olette said, happy for her friend. "Ask her out on a date if you'd like."

"…Maybe," Roxas said quietly, wracking his brain if there were any artists that he knew. Naminé was a given, but why would she sign it with an _A_? Roxas wore a checkered wristband, not a silver bracelet. And he knew that Naminé would not give him a letter, because he had just asked Xion to let her know that she did not feel the same way as she did only last week. In fact, she has been avoiding him this whole time.

Whoever it was, he felt bad because he already had a crush on someone, and even more so if it was a girl because unfortunately for them he did not swing that way.

But while the initial fit, Roxas has seen Axel's handwriting and knew that he was no artist from that alone. Besides, he didn't even know if was gay.

So he shook his head, smiling softly as his friends carried him outside to go home, not bothering to look back.

But even if he did look back, he probably wouldn't have seen little red spikes and one piercing green eye hidden behind a corner, blushing and watching the whole spectacle with a small smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: This was 813 words when I submitted it... And I can't take anything because ffnet adds more words... Eternal sadness. I feel like this would be kinda realistic in real life. Maybe. Eh... Thanks for reading!


End file.
